(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a short-circuit sense circuit, a short-circuit sensing method, and a power supply including the short-circuit sense circuit.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A load is coupled to an output terminal of a power supply, and a short circuit may occur in the load. When the load is short-circuited, a short-circuit protection operation of the power supply is triggered to prevent the power supply from malfunctioning.
For example, when an LED string coupled to the output terminal of the power supply as a load is short-circuited, the power supply should sense the short-circuit of the LED string and trigger a protection operation. In detail, the power supply can stop power supply by stopping a switching operation.
In order to trigger such a short-circuit protection operation, a circuit-circuit of the load should be sensed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.